


Unspoken

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Off-Screen Astoria/Draco, Off-Screen Harry/Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ginny’s opinion, happiness doesn’t always mean contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt posted at HP Het Taboo on Livejournal.

Life is perfect.

Ginny has a husband who adores her even after twenty years of marriage, she has three children who are the very best parts of both their parents, she has an extended family who supports her in everything she does, and she has a job that fulfills her in a way that she thought she’d never find after retiring from Quidditch. Witches would kill to have her life. She knows they would because it’s a topic of gossip in Witch Weekly all the time with her topping their polls of the most envied witch in Great Britain because not only is her life perfect, but her husband is the Harry Potter, savior to all. 

Happiness is an odd emotion. Ginny _is_ happy. She’s ridiculously happy most of the time, in fact. Yet happiness doesn’t necessarily translate to contentment. In the past couple of years, she’s been happy with her perfect life, but she hasn’t felt very satisfied at all. Harry works long hours, the children are now all away at school, and things are just dull. They’re routine, and Ginny has always found routines dreadfully boring. Perhaps there’s some truth to advice that Charlie gave her when she twelve. He told her she was like him, that she needed excitement in her life, and he’d meant it to support her goal of following her dreams of being a professional Quidditch player, but it means so much more than that.

Her world has become muted shades of gray, and she loves Harry far too much to ever tell him that she’s restless and needs more. He’s been through so much already, after all, and she isn’t going to add to his stress by admitting that she misses the passion they once had. They aren’t young anymore, so she understands that sex changes. Her parents are still so very happy and the best parents a girl could ever have, but it’s not as if they’d been shagging all over the place once the children were out of the house, so she does understand it’s just part of growing old together. It’s not as if she and Harry don’t still have amazing sex, either. They do, even if it’s not spontaneous or risky.

A pesky voice in her head that sounds so very like Hermione is nagging at her and scolding her for making terrible choices. Ginny doesn’t need any lectures from anyone about trying to justify her actions, but especially not from her own brain. She knows the risks she takes every time she does this, but it’s to ignore the guilt about how this would kill Harry if he ever finds out when she’s feeling so excited and alive.

Malfoy opens the door to his family’s summer cottage when Ginny arrives on the doorstep. The cottage is actually quaint and charming, chosen by Astoria as a wedding gift from her new in-laws, and it provides the perfect location for an illicit affair to occur because it’s only used one month a year. Malfoy had told her about it after the first time, when they’d crossed paths in Diagon Alley while shopping for Christmas gifts. They’d ended up shagging in one of the filthy alleys off Knockturn, which Ginny thinks is probably appropriate for what happens between them.

Ginny follows Malfoy inside, neither of them bothering to speak. This isn’t about any emotion other than lust, so they stopped attempting to exchange pleasantries months ago. They have both too much to lose to make empty threats, and they both need whatever it is they find in each other. She doesn’t know what he gets out of it, whether it’s leftover animosity towards Harry that he uses Ginny to fill or if Astoria is as cold as she seems whenever their paths cross. In all honesty, she doesn’t care what Malfoy’s needs are because she’s here for herself.

They don’t make it out of the foyer before she takes off her robe and tosses it on the floor. She’s naked underneath it because clothes are pointless. Malfoy turns to look at her, arching a pale brow before he removes his own clothes. Once he’s nude, he kneels at her feet and dives between her legs. His tongue lashes out at her cunt, flicks at her clit, roughly swipes its way along her damp lips, and Ginny rubs against his face hard, gripping his hair and using him.

When he slides three fingers inside her, she rolls her hips so she can fuck his hand. He glances up at her, face wet and lips curved into a smirk, and he doesn’t have to say a word for her to hear it in her head. _Such a dirty slut, aren’t you, Weasley? What would your husband say if he could see you now, writhing like a whore on my hand?_

She’s been a Potter for two decades now, but Malfoy refuses to call her anything but Weasley. It turns her on, makes her feel like she’s her own person instead of just Harry Potter’s wife, and Ginny reaches down to tug his head closer as she takes his fingers deeper. He licks at her clit, sucking on it as his other hand grips her arse cheeks. When she comes, she closes her eyes and gasps, just a sharp intake of breath as her body trembles.

While she’s still shuddering, he stands up and slides into her, propping her against the wall as he fucks into her hard. A picture is behind her head, and she can feel the frame rubbing against her shoulderblades every time he thrusts forward. Her eyes are still closed as he drags his tongue across her jaw and then bites her earlobe. No words are necessary for him to hear what he’s thinking. _So wet for me that I slide right in. Potty’s little whore can’t get enough of my big cock. Such a cock hungry slut._

Ginny grips his shoulders as he fucks her against the wall. His thumb presses against her arsehole, and she bites her lip when it pushes inside. He’s fucking her frantically, fast and hard, not taking time to tease or tempt. It’s rough and wild, exactly what a fuck should be, and she rolls her hips as well as she can in this position to provide more friction on her clit. Sometimes, he fucks her for ages before coming, while other times he doesn’t last long at all, so she likes to come at least once while he’s inside her so she isn’t left frustrated.

Malfoy’s mouthing at her neck, licking and scraping his teeth light enough to not leave marks. They can’t get as destructive as they want, really, because Harry’s clever enough to notice any kind of concealment charms she might use. Ginny reaches up to squeeze her tits. They aren’t very large, but her nipples are sensitive, so she rubs them and rolls them between her fingers as he keeps fucking into her. 

It’s so good. But it’s not enough. She needs more, urging him on silently by bouncing more and stroking his back. He understands and starts fucking her with deep thrusts that make her bump into the painting frame. Ginny opens her eyes when he licks at her mouth and shifts them so that there’s friction against her clit finally.

Her world is full of color.

End


End file.
